Observaciones de un cocinero
by KuroXsama
Summary: Sanji ha conocido a un chico extraño en el Baratie que le pide que sea su cocinero, cuanto le diga que sí, de allí se desprenderán situaciones incomodas, divertidas y emocionaste. ¿Qué tanto llegara a conocer al chico de nombre Monkye D Luffy? Y ¿que tantos traumas obtendrá a cambio? Pareja: ZoLu leve SanLu


**Notas: **Wolas :D ( si escribo wolas no me regañen)

Esta historia me fue muy divertida escribirla es el primer one-shot (?) que me queda tan largo jajaja XD o eso creo yo ustedes dirán como ha quedado

mis condiciones fueron dadas por SueChan son las siguientes:

haber una escena de celos, ya sea que tenga algún sentimiento por Zoro ó Luffy, ó que sienta envidia por el amor puro que se profesan.

2. Zoro debe ser súper posesivo, adoro leer cuando se pone gruñón al ver que se le acercan a su Luffy, con pensamientos sádicos, deseos de tortura y muerte, que las venas de su cuello casi exploten de coraje, ya sabes lo normal jajaja.

3. Que tengan un pequeño momento Lemonoso pero que sean interrumpidos, provocando frustración sexual jajajaja. Ya después que terminen como dios manda.

Según yo he cumplido con todos, pero cuando lo he vuelto a leer varias veces me doy cuenta que quedo totalmente diferente a lo que pensé en un principio yo quería un diario y quedo más como pensamientos XD o eso me digo para consolarme

De todos formas me divertí demasiado escribiendo, espero les guste

agradecimientos a mi beta **nessichan** que les horrara la molestia de ver todas mis faltas :D

una ultima cosa para todos ustedes lectores, cada titulo abarca una de las sagas en la parte a lado el titulo en "()" se encuerte de cual es...

* * *

_**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de odaSama yo solo tome los personajes por un ratito para este evento**_

* * *

_**observaciones de un cocinero**_

_**Prólogo **_

Le dio una segunda calada a su cigarrillo, el viento fresco de la noche mecía sus rubios mechones de manera irrealista, como si se tratara de una pintura casi ilusionista. El Sunny se balanceaba apenas, o podría deberse a que se había acostumbrado a vivir toda su vida en un barco, no tenía respuesta clara, pero no se preocupaba mucho por ello en ese momento.

Ahora se encontraba de guardia y ese era precisamente la primera noche en el Nuevo Mundo, después de salir de la hermosa isla de las sirenas, no reprimió su sonrisa de pervertido, soltó el aire de cigarrillo y se aconcho mejor en la silla del timón por derecho natural de Franky. Al alzar la vista diviso el cielo lleno de estrellas y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, hacia tan poco que se había reunido con sus Nakamas y salido de ese infierno Okama, que de solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Escucho leves ruidos provenientes del puesto de vigía y una vena salto en su frente por la molestia ahora causada.

-_ni una maldita noche se pueden callar, tks… al menos no lo hagan en mi guardia Marimo idiota, Luffy. _– pero a pesar de todo ello y de las maldiciones que no dijo, se sentí feliz por la relación de su capitán y el espadachín alcohólico.

Su mente retrocedió a sus días en el Baratie y al viejo de Mierda… si hacía mucho de eso.

_**1- El chico del sombrero de paja (saga Don Krieg)**_

Para Sanji un día normal consistía en levantarse, arreglarse, cocinar y querer moler a golpes a carne y Patty, además de lo más IMPORTANTE, poder deleitarse con las lindas señoritas que asistían al restaurant, pero ese no fue uno de esos días al parecer.

Algo o más bien alguien habían entrado volando por el techo, del cuarto del viejo y destruyéndolo en el proceso era un chico delgado, bastante infantil y malhumorado a la mera vista, con un sombrero de paja, que concordaba con su estilo de vestir desarreglado. Él no le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a la cocina, hasta que vio a la linda chica que iba con él, ya en el restaurant, una pelinaranja de la cual callo rendido a su belleza y otros dos hombres uno de cabellos ondulado afro y una gran nariz, el ultimo de cabello verde alga y mal hablado.

En ese momento no pensó en nada contundente de ellos, además de que eran unos raros, a excepción de la señorita, pero pronto se arrepentirá de ello.

El viejo le había dicho al muchacho de nombre Luffy que acababa de conocer, que tendría que trabajar allí un año por los daños al techo del bartire, pero se reusaba y decía que sería el rey de los piratas… tonterías, si pedían su opinión.

Después de una comida y varios problemas con el chico, este, deliberadamente había decidido que EL, sería su cocinero, en ese momento no pudo sentirse más que molesto con el chiquillo quien se creía que era, y estaba empezado a colmar su paciencia, sin mencionar que rompió dos vajillas enteras, sí que era torpe .

Y los golpes que le propicio no parecían surtir el efecto esperado que Sanji deseaba.

Después le dio de comer a Gin un pirata igual de idiota que todos lo que parecían estar ahora en el restaurant, pasaron muchas cosas y Luffy insistía a un más que esa mañana, en que fuera su cocinero, pero él no quería, si lo volvía a escuchar una vez más, lo iba hacer llegara al otro mundo de una buena vez.

Antes de que acabara el día, el mocoso había derrotado al pirata Don Krieg de recompensa diecisiete mil Beris. Descubrió que el viejo parecía respetar al chico del sombrerero de paja y para qué negarlo se lo había ganado con creces, el igual ahora lo respetaba un poco, tal vez no era tan idiota como creía, pero quien sabe, el viejo Zeff dijo que era un idiota distinto .

Le conto del mar legendario conocido como All Blue, sabía que no se reiría de él, no lo hizo, el moreno después de escucharle le cometo que su relato le había dado hambre y el sonrió ante esto, si definitivamente Luffy era una persona poco común.

Y así se unió a la tripulación sombrero de paja por un chico completamente extraño e infantil, pero no se arrepentía.

Lo siguiente en su lista de ese día….

Encontrar a la hermosa Nami-Sawn si no sus ganas de estar en esa tripulación bajaban al diez por ciento.

Además de descubrir un nuevo enemigo apodado Marimo de mierda.

_**2- Determinación (Saga Arlong)**_

–Cabrones hay que buscar a Nami nuestra navegante– grito Luffy

– ¿Y dónde supones que esta? – bostezo Zoro indiferente

–No tengo idea– contesto Luffy seguro

–Ustedes… ¡imbéciles! ¿Se están tomando esto en serio? – a Sanji le salió una venita en la frente.

–Esto… según Yusaku, dijo que Nami robo el barco después de ver este cartel – Usopp saco un cartel de su bolsa, mientras con la otra se aferraba al pequeño barco pesquero que les había dado el viejo Zeff del restaurante.

– ¿Estás seguro?– el peli verde lo miro.

–Si… según él (Yosaku), está escondido en una isla que se llama... kokoyashi… si no me falla la memoria- trato de pensar Usopp, se tocaba la cabeza con su mano, de modo que quería recordar mientras miraba el cartel.

– ¡A kokoyashi entonces!– el moreno capitán se puso en la proa en señal de que lo siguieran.

Todos los presentes asintieron y Usopp tomo el pequeño timón.

– ¿Por dónde, Luffy?- preguntó Usopp con algo de miedo.

– ¡El mar nos llevara!-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sanji le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo tomo del chaleco.

–Imbécil ¿es que acaso no sabes navegar un barco? –

– Ni idea, pero eso no importa, Sanji no te preocupes llegaremos shishishi- el rubio lo soto y suspiro

_En que me he venido a meter_

**XXXXX**

Luffy se encontraba reposando en una de las camas de la casa de Genzo, el padre adoptivo de Nami, después de vencer a Arlong, aún no se había levantado, seguramente seguía muy agotado por la batalla.

Por su parte él, se estaba divirtiendo con todas las señoritas el lugar, pero ahora que la fiesta estaba en el clímax, la mayoría de estas estaban sentadas comiendo y/o durmiéndose. Sanji había vuelto a la casa de Genzo para hacer un té para ellas, para que no pasaran mala noche y sus cuerpos se estropearan, una pequeña por decir algo, retribución al buen rato que había pasado con ellas.

Era lo menos que el cómo caballero podía hacer.

Decidió entrar por la puerta del patio trasero, ya que la de adelante, estaban hablando Nojiko-chan y Genzo, así que no quiso interrumpir, al entrar por el pasillo vio por una de las ventanas abiertas, sin querer que el Marimo estaba sentado en una silla dormitado.

Le extraño el hecho que no estuviera bebiendo, se dio cuenta del porque el cabeza de alga no había salido, de aquella habitación.

En esa misma habitación, Nojiko-Chawn le había curado una que otra herida y él estaba inmensamente feliz por eso, de eso hacia muchas horas, y el Marimo desde que salió no parecía haberse movido se su sitio.

_A eso se le puede llamar compañerismo… o eso creo…_

Se aconcho en la pared olvidándose del té, y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa, por lo que sabía de Usopp, el Marimo fue el primero en unirse al loco de su capitán, pero no podía culparlo, los ojos de Luffy demostraban una determinación y confianza que pocas personas eran capaces de trasmitir con solo una mirada, sin mencionar que el espadachín estaba igual de loco que Luffy.

Enfrentarse a Dracule Mihawk, uno de los siete Shichibukai, y el mejor espadachín del mundo, prometiendo ser el mejor para el rey de los piratas, ante una derrota honorable. Eso realmente no interesaba ahora.

Lo más importante era que había defendido a Nami-swan, si eso no lo convertía en un hombre, Sanji no sabía que era un hombre entonces. Expulso el aire de sus pulmones con un poco de dolor aun por las heridas frescas.

_Si Definitivamente esos dos son muy unidos._ Fue su último pensamiento antes de recordar lo del té y correr a hacerlo.

Pero no se dio cuenta que Zoro había despertado y le vio correr.

– ¿Que hacia ese Ero-Cook aquí?... no importa, será mejor que no interrumpa el descaso de Luffy– se aconcho más a la silla, esperando a que su capitán despertara para comer como un hoyo sin fondo. Medio sonrió por esa imagen que vino a su mente.

_**3- ¿Muerte? (Saga Loguetown)**_

–Llegaremos mañana, probablemente antes del medio día- hablo Nami mirando el mapa mientras pensaba probablemente la ruta más segura y rápida.

– ¡Nami-chawn te vez tan linda dando noticias! –

La chica no le presto mayor atención, tomo el mapa entre sus manos y salió de la cocina/comedor del Merry.

Sanji la vio salir con ojos de corazoncitos.

**XXXXX**

La llegada a la isla fue mucho antes de lo que la chica había previsto por unas horas claro está, les dio a cada uno una parte del dinero que ella administraba… ¿desde cuándo?, nadie lo sabía pero así era, le dio una buena cantidad al rubio para que este comprara los víveres y el agua necesarios.

Así cada uno se fue por su lado, a excepción de Zoro que se perdió por voluntad propia.

**XXXXX**

Miraba por todos lados los vegetales que le faltaban, después de encontrar al marino que alegaba no haberse perdido, Sanji no le presto mucha atención a lo que decía, y por palabras del peli verde empezaron a buscar a Luffy cuando tuvieron todo listo.

Sanji había notado que el Marimo era una de esas personas que pocas veces mostraban como se sentían, además de ser un adicto al ejerció y tenía cierto "apego" sobre su capitán.

Llegaron al centro de la isla, donde se encontraba la torre de ejecución de Goder D. Roger y vieron a su capitán encadenado, a punto de ser degollado.

Había una persona con una extraña nariz roja. Sanji no tenía idea de quien era, y no le importa saberlo, ahora el punto era, derrotar a todos esos piratas y marines de mierda, para ir a la ayuda de Luffy.

Mientras se encontraban en su lucha no se dieron cuenta de la espada que tenía Buggy.

Cuando esta, fue bajando el rubio no pensó nada, o tal vez sí, pero fue tan breve que se le olvido.

Por su parte Zoro se encontraba en estado entre la molestia, frustración y escepticismo, solo por un segundo sintió la misma angustia que cuando se enteró que Kuina había muerto y su Sensei le dio su espada, pero eso solo él lo sabía , derrotó a unos cincuenta más en segundos. Corrió hacia su capitán, la espada se encontraba a milímetros, el sentía todo sus recuerdos con Luffy pasar por sus ojos.

Un rayo.

Eso callo y el moreno se salvó, ayuda divina, climática o buena suerte no importaba, el punto era que ahora estaba bien, estaba _vivo_, dio unos pasos más hacia él, al igual que el rubio, que ni le había prestado atención desde que llegaron.

– ¡Idiota, deberías tener más cuidado! – le regaño Zoro

–Shisishi... lo siento shishi–

Bueno el punto es que sigues vivo, ¿nos vamos? – el rubio dirigió su vista al suelo, donde todos sus oponentes estaban tirados en el piso.

Zoro tomo del brazo al moreno y este le sonrió dejándose tomar y emprendieron la huida.

Sanji corría más rápido, era el que estaba adelante y de reojo veía a su capitán disculparse con su primer oficial, consecutivamente, el peli verde no lo saltaba aun, pero tampoco daba muestra de haber perdonado completamente al moreno de su imprudencia.

_Que idiotas _pensó mientras seguían un camino recto, pero los seguía mirando vagamente, no porque le interesara lo que hacían, sino porque el Marimo era capaz de perderse incluso volviendo al punto de huida.

O eso se decía, no es como si estuviera interesado en… bueno, lo que sea que tuvieran esos dos.

_Ahora yo soy el idiota._

_**4- Vivi-chan la princesa y la isla prehistórica (Saga Little Garden)**_

Después del incidente en la isla de los caza recompensas, la chica peli azul resulto ser una princesa de un reino en peligro.

Sanji se había conmovido tanto por la determinación de la princesa que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que este a su alcance.

Pero si se ponía a pensar en algo igual de importante que había pasado en aquella isla, era que escucho de Nami-Swan que el Marimo y Luffy habían peleado, por algo, pero no estaba seguro de él motivo, tampoco se la vivía pensado en ello.

La única razón por la que lo tenían aun en la cabeza, era porque Zoro _nunca_, había desafiado la autoridad del moreno, si se ponía a pensarlo claramente, Nami-Swnan lo golpeaba, Usopp de vez en cuando quería robarle el mando de capitán o lo regañaba por algo tonto y él vivía golpeándolo por tratar de robar el frigorífico.

– ¿Sanji? – le hablo Usopp, cuando vio al rubio detenerse en su tarea de lavar los platos, eran los únicos dos que quedaban en la cocina/comedor ahora, con la nueva sección agregada del "taller de invenciones de Usopp".

–Oye… Usopp…. Has notado que…–

El chico mentiroso seguía construyendo algo, mientras escuchaba al cocinero aun detenido en su tarea de lavar lo que quedaba de la vajilla, pero al escucharlo parar en su dialogo, se extrañó y miro a verlo, aunque el rubio estaba de espaldas a él.

– ¿Qué quieres preguntar? el gran Usopp te contestara lo que desees, es el hombre que lo sabe todo por sus 20 años de experiencia- rio

–No, nada olvídalo- continuo fregando los platos, era mejor dejar sus conjeturas para él, dudaba que alguien en la nave se hubiera dado cuenta de _ese detalle_, del "extremo" respeto del Marimo a Luffy, así terminaría de una vez su tarea.

**XXXXX**

Buscaba una provisión aún mejor, ahora estaban en una isla que parecía tener dinosaurios, lo cual era bueno, nunca había freído carne de uno, era una experiencia interésate.

Se encontraba en un "duelo" con el Marimo para ver quien conseguía uno más grande, era obvio que él iba a ganar.

Luego de buscar bastante dio con el espécimen prefecto y se dirigió al barco en el trayecto encontró una casa de cera… por lo que parecía, entro, escuchó la información de relevancia y volvió al barco.

**XXXXX**

En la nave después de que Luffy rescatara a Zoro, Vivi y Nami de convertirse en velas humanas, volvió la calma, le comunico a Nami lo que había escuchado, ella le sonrió y agradeció lo que le había contado.

Se puso a bailar de la emoción que le produjo ser elogiado por la chica.

**XXXXX**

En la noche cuando había empezado a hacer la cena, Luffy se le pegó como garrapata exigiendo "comida de comida" Sanji no le dio atención a sus pataletas o a la invasión de su espacio personal.

Y sitio la mirada penetrante de alguien mirándolo con tanto odio que por un segundo pensó en un demonio, pero no necesito voltear para darse cuenta que era el alcohólico cabeza de alga.

Sanji se sintió algo intimidado, además no estaba haciendo algo malo, su capitán era el que se aferraba a él, como una tabla salvavidas en un naufragio, alegando que moriría de inacción.

Así termino de cocinar y la sirvió, solo basto segundos para que más de la mitad de ella desapareciera en el estómago de Luffy.

Al poco rato termino de fregar los platos se dirigió al baño, que se jodiera el Marimo de mierda, lo agoto, y cuando le pregunto a este si pasaba algo este solo respondió con un _no_ frío y seco.

Él y sus estúpidas conjeturas.

_**5- Nuevo doctor y comida de emergencia (saga Drum)**_

Nami había enfermado y nadie sabía qué hacer, necesitaban ahora conseguir un doctor era más que necesario para la situación actual.

Ahorra se encontraban rumbo a una isla con la poca ayuda que brindaban el Marimo, Luffy y Usopp.

…

Después de conocer a la doctora Kureha y salvar el castillo del imbécil de wapol, se sentía agotado.

Aun no podía creer que Luffy haya subido esa enorme torre/montaña para llegar a salvar a Nami-swan pero estaba feliz por eso, además la señora lo había atormentado dándole "tratamiento" según ella.

Se preguntaba qué haría su capitán ahora. Le vio seguir esa comida de emergencia por todos lados, y de reojo vio como esto le hizo gracia a Zoro, pero se guardó sus cometarios por el momento, en algún punto le diría algo para molestarle de verdad

Ahora tenían un nuevo doctor… y una cena por si naufragaba, quien sabe él podía hacer todo comestible.

Metió el cuarto cigarrillo del día a su boca y se puso a pensar cual era la mejor forma de comerlo: ¿asado, frito, rostido, empanizado o envinado?

_**6- Mister Prince y ¿cocodrilo? (Saga Arabasta)**_

Ir al país de Vivi-chan trajo muchas cosas, rencuentros con marines idiotas, ese cazador blanco Smoker y su linda asistente Tashigi, la victoria sobre un Shichibukai que probablemente nadie imaginó, pero no pensaba en eso ahora.

Y lo más importante para él, el hermano mayor de Luffy, no es como si pensara que su igual capitán hubiera llegado de la nada, pero fue extraño, sentía que se parecían esos dos y al mismo tiempo no.

Con ello llego la depresión del Marimo, si había algo peor que un "Marimo inútil, bueno para nada" era un "Marimo inútil, bueno para nada deprimido".

Daba lastima, si querían su opinión, entendía que no se podía notar a simple vista, pero él había pasado bastante tiempo mirándolos su cara gritaba "es_ mío, no te lo lleves, lo quiero, prometo cuidarlo"_

Cuando se imaginaba al peli verde diciendo eso le entraba la risa fuertemente.

De aquello hacia un buen tiempo.

Ahora se encontraban en el palacio mientras su capitán se recuperaba de la fuerte batalla con Cocodrille.

Había cosas buenas que llegaron, como hacer de héroe en el papel de Mr. Prince, fue una situación de vida y muerte pero se veía muy Cool con esos lentes...

Estaba llevando parte de los alimentos que le tocaba a su capitán idiota, seguramente cuando despertara exigiría todas las comidas que no había ingerido en su inconciencia y las que les tocaba.

Abrió levemente la puerta, para no hacer mucho ruido y no dañar la paz del hogar de Vivi.

En otras circunstancias se le hubieran caído los platos, gritado e insultado, pero su cuerpo solo quedo inmóvil, sus ojos, bellos y hermosos ojos veían una escena ¿rara, anormal, inquietante, incomoda? No se puso a pensar cual era el termino correcto en ese instante.

Frente a él estaban besándose Luffy y Zoro, no le había visto de milagro por las ganas con que _lo hacía._

Acaso el Marimo estaba metiendo su mano en el chaleco…

Uno...dos… tres…

No recordó que numero seguía y cerró la puerta o esta se cerró sola, lo relevante y de interés era que estaba cerrada, _clausurada_, era una zona de _cuarentena_. Nunca podría borrar esa imagen de su mente, nunca, JAMAS, ahora estaría traumado de por vida.

–Sucede algo Sanji-kun– el rubio miro a ver y Vivi venía con otra bandeja de comida, por el pasillo, no atino a decir nada en esos segundos.

–…–

– ¿Sanji-kun? –la peli azul le miro preocupada

–… no, nada, solo están durmiendo, así que te ayudare a llevar eso a la cocina–

La princesa la miro extrañada, pero le sonrió.

–si es eso, no se puede hacer nada ¿no? – rio levemente.

Empezaron a caminar a la cocina, el cocinero en ningún momento miro atrás, esperaba y deseaba que su mente ELIMINARÁ esa imagen sensual de su capitán.

–…– se detuvo abruptamente y la chica lo miro ahora verdaderamente más preocupada

– ¿De verdad estas bien Sanji-kun?, Chopper-kun está en la sala, si quieres puede ir a verle–

–No te molestes vivi-chan, me alegra que te preocupes por mí, de verdad me hace inmensamente feliz, pero ahora llevemos esto–

–Vivi-sama la necesitamos por aquí– escuchó gritar a la esposa del hombre de peinado francés

–Ahora...Ando…– empezó a gritar, pero Sanji le negó con la cabeza

–Ve Vivi-chan– esta le devolvió la sonría apenada y algo preocupada aun y le puso la bandeja encima del el, por su insistencia y se marchó–

El rubio siguió su camino a la cocina tal vez perdiendo el sentido común en el camino.

_He quedado loco, si eso ha pasado, el estúpido de ese Luffy idiota, yo…, a la mierda no pensare en nada de ello, sí, olvidar eso debo hacer_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba diciéndose de olvidar aquello?

_**7- Gorilas idiotas (Saga Jaya)**_

Chopper, Usopp y Luffy trataban de pescar el almuerzo por órdenes del ultimo, muy animados, el narizón hablaba de un nuevo experimentó caña y los otros dos le veían con adoración, Sanji se encogió de hombros mientras le llevaba una taza de café a Robin-chan

Ahora la tripulación ya no sentía tanto la perdida de Vivi-chan, pero incluso Sanji a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos de la última vez que la vio y en la incómoda situación en la que lo encontró, seguro estaba muy bien.

Deposito la taza en la mesita encima del porta vaso, la morena levantó la vista y le sonrió

–Robin-chan eres tan bella– se contorsionó poniendo ojitos de corazón.

–Gracias cocinero-kun– le volvió a sonreír, llevándose la taza a los labios

Sanji seguía, en su mundo de ensueño al tener ahora dos bellezas en el Merry, cuando el trió de infantes llego corriendo a él, con un cubo lleno de peses pequeños.

–Sanji hemos pescado muchos, con la red especial de Usopp- Chopper brinca de la emoción.

–Les dije que mi invento funcionaría- se regocijaba el mentiroso de su éxito.

–Sanji comida, comida- Luffy se tiro encima de este, el rubio lo alejo de una patada.

–Si lo que digas, tomo el cubo, lo llevo a la cocina y paso a los peces a otro traste y volvió con el cubo vacío–

–si quieren comer, es mejor que consigan mas, dudo que eso sea un aperitivo apenas para Luffy ¿no? – le dijo a los otros dos, el moreno capitán se rio ante esto.

–Eso es cruel Sanji– se quejo el francotirador.

–Lo que digas– Usopp y chopper empezaron a decir de cosas, pero cuando el cocinero les amenazo de dejarles sin comida se callaron y se fueron, el rubio cruzo los brazos pero sonrió.

–Interesante– susurro apenas la morena

–Dijiste algo Robin-chuan-–volvió a preguntar meloso el cocinero.

–O no, nada, no te preocupes– Sanji asintió y fue rumbo a la cocina por su parte Robin dejo el libro de lado unos segundos.

–_Me pregunto qué otras cosas interesantes encontrare en este barco…_ – miro hacia la cocina, hacia donde estaba el capitán y muy discretamente donde el espadachín dormitaba pero había prestado mucha atención al acercamiento del capitán y el cocinero.

**XXXXX**

Sanji se puso el barril, para acompañar al Marimo y Luffy a ver qué demonios había allí abajo después del susto del barco cayendo del cielo.

Bajo lentamente con la cuerda, esperando ansiosamente tal vez algo interesante.

_**8- Electricidad, isla del cielo y goma (Saga Skypiea)**_

Usopp alegaba haber derrotado a Enel, con una liga de goma, él no podía creerse que era más estúpido, que él lo comentara con un realismo exagerado o que la gente le creyera.

Desde su llegada al lugar las cosas se habían complicado mucho, pero ¿a quien no le emocionaba a ir en una isla del cielo? Sin olvidar los ingredientes nunca antes vistos.

Luffy correteaba por todos lados, teniendo la mirada de Zoro clavada discretamente, Sanji se dio cuenta de ello. Se había vuelto demasiado perceptivo, un hábito con el tiempo.

Se acercó al joven de cabellos verdes.

– ¿Qué miras? – pregunto casualmente, sentándose a su lado, el otro lo miro extrañado pero tampoco dio muestra que el acercamiento del rubio le molestara.

–Nada– el cocinero pasó su vista por todos lados, ante las palabras dichas, mientras tiraba el resto de su cigarrillo, ambos miraban al frente.

-Luffy…– El peli verde no contesto a sus palabras, seña de no entender el mensaje, pero sí que se había molestado un poco con el rubio.

–Olvídalo, descansa Marimo de mierda–se levantó en dirección al campamento improvisado a hacer comida seguido de un alegre chopper que lo vio irse en esa dirección.

El simple nombre del capitán en sus labios le había sonado tan diferente, pero no quiso prestar atención al sentimiento de incertidumbre de su corazón.

Había descubierto dos cosas en esa isla

La primera el Marimo y Luffy eran amantes y la segunda y más importe parecía sentirse atraído por su capitán, pero no era gay, se lamentó.

_**9 -Juegos de circo (Saga Long Ring Long Land [Davy Back Fight])**_

El Noro Noro del estúpido de Foxy, casi, por muy poco, casi, hace que se bese con el Marimo, en ese momento sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo, pero por suerte no había pasado, nadie se imaginaba lo rápido y feliz que se sintió cuando ese beso se evitó y solo chocharon sus frentes.

Pero cuando Nami lo había contado a la tripulación todos había reído menos el capitán que solo hizo un lindo puchero, Zoro levemente se sonrojo al ver al capitán en una rabieta monumental y Sanji estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero se retuvo, por todos las allí presentes, además de que estaba en la parte más lejana y los demás no podían verlo bien.

Todos se fueron retirando al rato, hasta solo quedar el famoso ahora "trió monstruoso", Luffy dormitaba en la mesa después de comer mucha carne y Zoro lo miraba, mientras Sanji terminaba de guardar los platos en la gaveta.

El peli verde se hecho al moreno en los hombro para llevarlo a la habitación, el rubio le vio con recelo y el espadachín sonrió ante ese hecho.

– ¿Celoso y envidioso ero-cook? – hablo arrogante Zoro

–En tus sueños Marimo de mierda, si te largas de mi cocina de una vez, me harás la noche– el peli verde siguió sonriendo.

–Supongo… nos vemos… –se fue con una última mirada soberbia.

–Serás hijo de puta- soltó molesto el rubio y prendió un cigarrillo en su boca.

Tal vez ahora su "secreto" ya no era tan secreto, aunque el Marimo supiera que gustaba de su capitán, solo un poco, exacto eso era, solo eso un poco, no era un problema, pero le sacaría provecho a ello, ese Marimo no se iba a salir con la suya.

_**10- Ruptura (Saga Water Seve 1)**_

Tal vez cuando se dio cuenta, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, aquel nuevo lugar llamado wáter Seve no había sido más que problemas y divisiones entre ellos.

Solo querían reparar el Going Marry, pero eso no había sucedido como se planeaba, después del robo del dinero, vino la pelea entre Usopp y Luffy. Ante esto se sitio impotente al no ser capaz de ayudar a los otros.

Además en esos momentos estaba más pendiente de lo que Robin-chan estaba haciendo, a lo que los demás resolvían sus problemas, esperaba que pronto todo ese embrollo terminara.

Esa fue quizás la primera vez que vio llorar a Luffy de verdad, y por perder a uno de su valiosos Nakamas, en el pasado Sanji solo los hubiera considera amigos y gente cercana, pero ahora podía decir claramente que eran más que eso, eran sus seres queridos_, su familia_… Nakama… eso significaba para él, esa tripulación y sabía que todos pensaban igual.

Se sintió muy impotente al no poder ayudar a Luffy, pero decidió que lo mejor esa vez era dejarle todo al Marimo, él era el más indicado para ayudar a su capitán a sobre llevar la carga de tristeza que debía de estar sufriendo.

Su papel seria averiguar qué pasaba con Robin y ayudar con esa información a sus amigos.

_Espero que la situación mejorara pronto…_

…

Robin no les había traicionado, pero eso él ya lo sabía, ella era una buena chica, además de bella y muy inteligente, Sanji se perdió en su mundo de ensueño mientras el Umi Reshal avanzaba.

_**11- Nakama (Ennies Lobby)**_

Cuando la bandera del gobierno mundial fue quemada, dio la pauta para que Robin decidiera aceptarlos a todos ellos. Por fin alegría para la banda pirata.

**XXX**

Sanji tiro el cigarrillo gastado para remplazarlo por uno nuevo ahora se encontraba terminando su batalla con ese tipo zoan de especie lobo, era una mierda de tipo, fue un alivio que ya no estuviera más para molestar, jugaba distraídamente con la llave ganada.

Se preguntó fugazmente como les estaría lleno a los otros, esperaba que no hubieran sido lastimados demasiado.

Pero algo era seguro, Luffy ganaría, de eso Sanji no tenía duda alguna.

_**12- Estúpido cartel de mierda (Saga Water Seven 2)**_

Mokey D Grap era una persona agresiva, poco ortodoxa y anormal, rasgos distintivos en su nieto a simple vista, Sanji aún no podía creer que ese almirante fuera el abuelo de Luffy, aun peor, que Dragón el revolucionario fuera padre de Luffy eso sí que se salió de contexto monumentalmente. Pero eso sola hacia al pequeño moreno mucho más interesante lo miraras por donde lo miraras.

¿Qué otros tantos misterios había por descubrir de su capitán?

**XXXXX**

Iba a matar a alguien por ese cartel de mierda, ¿de dónde demonios tenia parecido con él?, debían estar bromeando, y el estúpido Marimo se burlaba de él, ya vería como mandarlo al otro mundo, por lo pronto recordó su promesa de hacérsela pasar mal al espadachín y la iba a cumplir costara lo que costara.

**XXXXX**

Últimamente el capitán pasaba mucho tiempo con él, debido a los postres y comidas que estaba haciendo, específicamente para separar al moreno del Marimo, sonreía cada que Zoro ponía mala cara, por no poder sacar al capitán de la cocina del Sunny.

Incluso había chantajeado aún más al capitán diciéndole que si se portaba lo suficiente bien, le podría dar la combinación del candado de frigorífico, en ese momento los ojos de Luffy brillaron como si la misma tierra hubiera prometido un mejor mundo.

El espadachín por su parte se vivía fulminando al cocinero por su puta Sonrisa, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, contraatacaría, solo era esperar el momento adecuado.

Incluso toda la tripulación se había dado cuenta del juego de esos dos, pero la "victima" en cuestión parecía disfrutar de los mimos del cocinero que ya no eran tan disimulados o si lo eran los demás se habían dado cuenta enseguida, incluso Usopp lo noto, pero prefería vivir en negación, Robin y Franky se reían de esto, Nami solo suspiraba, y chopper seguía si enterarse de nada.

Pero lo que nadie había notado y Robin se lo guardaba para ella, era que el cocinero no solo lo hacía para molestar al espadachín, sino porque si _quería_… solo un poco más al capitán de lo que parecía.

Se preguntaba hasta cuando duraría, pero de igual forma se preocupaba por Sanji, porque sabía que él entendía a diferencia de los otros, que Zoro y Luffy tenían algo más allá de una amistad, solo deseaba que se diera cuenta antes de que de verdad el mismo se lastimara por sus acciones.

**XXXXX**

Ese fue probablemente el día en que Usopp vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos de tal manera que quedaría traumado incluso si reencarnaba, si le preguntaba qué había pasado contestaría que no lo sabía, pero no, era una mentira.

Solo recordaba vagamente a Sanji peleándose con la licuadora, se ofreció a repararla, el rubio acepto receloso y fueron al cuarto de los hombres a buscar una de las pocas herramientas que Usopp había dejado allí, casi todo estaba en su taller.

De un momento escucho ruidos, ruidos raros, y Sanji le vio malévolamente, o eso creyó Usopp cuando sintió la mano fría de Sanji en su espalda empujarlo y bueno no recuerda que vio o eso se dijo así mismo solo que cuando volvió en si en la habitación de los chicos escuchaba gritos y peleas y había empujado de tal manera al cocinero que había hecho que se besara con su capitán

Mientras un Zoro se había vuelto un demonio, la misma encarnación del mal, que lo veía a él y al cocinero con tanto odio que él se orino… literalmente del miedo.

Luffy pareció un poco apenado y como siempre no entendía la situación, por su parte el cocinero se veía pasmado, por lo que había pasado, clara muestra que eso ni él se lo espero, en ningún momento, tanto era su shock que no notaba que varios vidrios se habían roto por el aura que emanaba Zoro

De allí, solo recordaba que despertó en la enfermería y se enteró que el mástil fue roto por Zoro, y que Zoro y Sanji pelearon de tal manera que asusto a todos, hasta que Luffy los había hecho calmar o eso dijo chopper.

De allí Usopp aprendió dos lecciones para una mejor calidad de vida:

1. nunca, jamás, ni aunque tu vida dependa de un hilo o tengas que travestirte, es mejor no poner a Zoro en estado novio celoso y posesivo (lo había aceptado en el proceso de su casi muerte que Luffy y el espadachín eso eran.)

2. si piensas acercarte a Luffy de manera romántica, _si existiera esa persona loca_, el oraría por su alma por lo que había vivido después de eso.

_**13- Sacrificio (Saga Thriller Bark)**_

En un momento de lucidez vagamente escuchaba la voz de Kuma, hablar con el Marimo, todos habían quedado inconscientes, ¿acaso era idiota ese Shichibukai, al pensar que alguien le entregarían a Luffy sin pelea?

–Luffy será el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas, te ofrezco mi cabeza a cambio de la de el– hablo Zoro sin vacilación.

Él no podía aceptar ese hecho, el Marimo no debía dar su cabeza por Luffy, él era muy importante para su capitán, era preferible que muriera el, en vez de Zoro y se decidió a decirlo, pero no llego demasiado lejos cuando el espadachín lo golpeo para volverlo a mandar a la inconciencia.

**XXXXX**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, al igual que todos lo hacían de poco a poco, y los recuerdo de Zoro ofreciendo su vida llegaron a su mente y se levantó de un salto mirando por todas direcciones con la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

No había rastro de Kuma, ni de Zoro… comenzó a correr por toda la isla, a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo palpitando intensamente, no le encontraba y la incertidumbre atacó, hasta que después de unos quince minutos le encontró en la parte más lejana, cubierto de sangre en todo el cuerpo y parte del suelo.

La sorpresa pudo más con él.

Mientras tanto el espadachín no dejaba de mirar al frente y cuando le pregunto qué había pasado contesto nada, _claro estar cubierto de sangre y en estado de agonía ¿no era nada?_ Sintió el deseo de darle una buena patada pero se contuvo por claras razones.

**XXXXX**

Una semana trascurrió desde que dejaron Thriller Bark, con un nuevo Nakama obsesionado con las bragas, esqueleto en el paquete... Literalmente.

Zoro no se había recuperado de todo, pero ya mostraba la mista actitud idiota, sacando a chopper de queseó por quitarse todas las vendas, y Luffy correteaba alegremente por toda la nave, él se decidió por hacer un "presente" de recuperación.

Al anochecer ese día a él le tocaba la primera guardia, y a Luffy la segunda, así que acaparo su atención al menos unos minutos antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, el moreno le miro extrañado cuando en sus manos deposito una botella de los mejores sake de la nave.

O eso decía la etiqueta, junto una nota de muerte a quien lo tomara, que el cocinero le había pegado.

–Es para el Marimo idiota, puedes llevársela está en la torre de vigía, me da pereza verle la cara, además tengo que terminar de limpiar la cocina para mañana–

El moreno rio ante esto, pero asintió salió por la puerta como un rayo.

El rubio le miro irse y sonrió, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era crear, _solo_ por esa vez una oportunidad para ambos, se pasó los dedos por sus labios a modo de recuerdo, del pequeño rose que había intercambiado con su capitán hace mucho.

De eso hecho solo lo sabían Usopp, Zoro, Luffy y el y así está más que bien, no quería que nadie más se enterara, parecía que el tirador ahora lo había bloqueado de su memoria. Pero no le interesaba confirmarlo. Sabía que ese sería su único contacto con su capitán pero no le molestaba, era mejor que las cosas terminaran así antes que de verdad pudiera decir que se había enamorado del chico de sombrero de paja

Dejo de pensar demasiado y volvió a su trabajo.

**XXXXX**

Luffy subía con prisa y al entrar noto a Zoro medio dormitar junto al ventanal, se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo y se sentó en sus piernas, el espadachín no dio muestra de enterarse de mucho, al poco rato el espadachín noto el peso extra y sonrió a darse cuenta que Luffy estaba ahora con él, a pesar de estar despierto no le molesto saltando encima de él, como era solo su costumbre.

El peli verde rodeo con sus brazos al moreno y este al darse cuenta, miro a verlo, le sonrió como de costumbre, el mayor aconcho su cabeza en el hombro de su capitán y fue cuando se dio cuenta que en las manos de este tenía un Sake, que nunca antes había visto pero se veía por la etiqueta de la buena calidad que era.

Luffy al verlo mirando la botella se separó levemente y se lo entrego riéndose.

–Un regalo, Shishishi–

Zoro se extrañó pero no pregunto nada, abrió la botella y bebió, el liquito quemaba de una manera suave y el ligero sabor entre agrio y dulce se mesclaba perfectamente en su boca seca, si ese sake estaba muy bueno.

Pero el ese momento a él no le interesaba tanto, como las ganas de tocar a su capitán, lo voltio para que quedarán cara a cara y acaricio su mejilla y lo beso, el moreno correspondió al beso enredando los brazos en el cuello del menor acercándose de poco a poco, sintiendo su cuerpo desprender más calor que del usual.

El chaleco fue removido lentamente al igual que la camisa del espadachín, el beso se volvió más caliente, humeando, necesitado… las manos de ambos daban clara muestra de la necesidad de querer más contacto.

En ese proceso ambos habían llegado al suelo en algún momento y cuando se separaron un hilito de baba quedo colgando entre ellos. El espadachín desabotono la bermuda del menor y la bajo demasiado a prisa, pero era algo más que justificado, ellos dos no habían tenido esa "actividad" en por lo menos dos semanas.

Luffy por su parte se dejaba hacer, se sentía aún más sensible por la falta de sexo, el moreno quedo desnudo por fin, el peli verde tocaba con sus manos un cuerpo más que memorizado, el moreno se derretía ante su toque y ya había empezado a soltar pequeños suspiros de placer.

El sudor se desprendía de su cuerpo y resbalaba por todos los lugares.

La mano del primer oficial llego al miembro de su capitán y toco el glande que se había humedecido en algún momento de todo aquello, bajó todo ese líquido pegajoso por el falo, para que cuando estuviera masturbando a su novio este no sintiera la fricción demasiado dolorosa.

En ese punto Luffy había empezado a gemir callando esos sonidos indecentes con el cuello del espadachín, que mordía con vehemencia, su pie dio con el apretado miembro en el pantalón de Zoro y lo acaricio sobre la tela, el espadachín gimió ante ese acto y bajo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor, rebuscó por el suelo un poco, con el cuerpo del menor pegado al suyo cuando dio con una de las cremas que Chopper le había dado para sus heridas, el cual para su verdadero uso casi nunca se usaba.

La abrió torpemente, sin perder contacto con la piel morena, empezó a morder uno de sus pezones y con una mano de manera trabajosa empezó a ponerla sobre sus dedos, perdiendo la tapa enseguida.

Se unto la sustancia algo pegajosa en su miembro y empezó a ponerla en la entrada del menor, esté pego un grito por ello, ante la sensación conocida del placer.

El espadachín metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada, Luffy por su parte ya no pudiendo esperar más, ayudo a su amante a quitarse el pantalón, a los minutos el miembro de Zoro salía "alegremente a jugar" con lo que quedaba de la crema de su mano lo paso por toda la extendió de esta, para no lastimar a su novio al entrar.

Los besos volvieron a comenzar y Zoro entro de una estancada en el interior del moreno, este gimió por la intromisión, un va y viene comenzó de manera lenta, tomando ritmo mientras el interior del moreno se acostumbrara al miembro de Zoro.

Luffy no aguanto demasiado y se corío contrayendo su interior, el espadachín al sentir mayor presión, se deleitó con ella y pudo aguantar un poco más antes de correrse y caer rendido al orgasmo, Luffy lo abrazaba como un koala y despego uno de sus mechones verdes que se pegó en la frente.

–Te amo Zoro- rio el menor y se aconcho en su pecho, Zoro beso su frente y le sonrió

–Lo sé– dijo mientras se rendían al sueño.

_**14. otra vez ese cartel de mierda (Saga Duval)**_

¿Cómo demonios podía ver Luffy algún parentesco entre él y el cartel?, sin mencionar a ese tal Duval de mierda que le acusaba de robar su rostro, tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara.

Al final de unos cuantos problemas Hachi, Keimi y la estrella de mar estaban a salvo, y Duval se había vuelto su seguidor, más le valía no volver a molestar a nadie de nuevo, si no se las vería como el, bueno realmente no odiaba a esa clase de hombres …

El nuevo destino estaba decidido, se preguntó cómo sería la isla de las sirenas, la sangre se salió masivamente por su nariz, esperaba llegar pronto, pero lo primero era llegar a Shabondy.

Miro en dirección a su capitán que se reía alegremente con chopper y exigía a Hachi el Takoyaki que le había prometido.

–Qué bueno que el Sake no estaba envenenado– soltó el peli verde cuando paso de largo junto a él en dirección al barco de nuevo.

Sanji lo mal miro pero sonrió de lado, al parecer el Marimo de mierda no era tan desagradecido, pero un gracias hubiera estado mejor, tampoco era como si lo hubiera estado esperando y el igual se dirigió al Sunny.

_**15- Separación forzosa (Saga Shabondy) **_

Shabondy trajo para los Mugiwaras problemas en concreto, desde el peligro que para Keimi representaba ser una sirena, hasta la casi derrota de toda la banda por parte del almirante Kizaru, nunca pensaron que podrían salir de aquella isla de manera tan dolorosa.

Y todos fueron separados por Kuma, Sanji veía a sus amigos irse uno por uno, aunque fue uno de los primeros en desaparecer, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, y no fue capaz ni de mirar atrás para poder ver a sus amigos.

_**16- Noticias e infierno okama (3D2Y)**_

El periódico de esa mañana lo hizo volver en sí, al descubrir que Portgas D Ace había muerto, pensó en cómo se debería de estar sintiendo Luffy ahora, la angustia, sin nadie allí para darle apoyo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban el moreno tenía que volver a Shabondy era su única esperanza. Sabía que sus amigos igual querían estar allí, para su capitán y devolverle la sonrisa.

Aunque el periódico dijera que podría estar muerto, Sanji jamás creería semejante estupidez, su capitán era la persona más fuerte que conocía y no solo hablando de fuerza física.

Se decidió a salir de la isla fuera como fuera.

**XXXXX**

Cuando Ivan llego fue una buena notica porque ahora sabía que su capitán se encontraba mucho mejor, a pesar de los golpes y la presencia de los imbéciles Okamas, él iba a salir allí de una vez.

Hubo muchas peleas y mal entendidos, no quería pensar que le haría al "fotógrafo" que puso esa aberración de foto, por lo que ahora le pasaba, pero aun así quería salir de una vez a pesar de la insistencia de Ivan que él no sería de ayuda, no le importó, el necesitaba saber que Luffy y todos estaban bien y ayudar al moreno en lo que quisiera, quería animarlo.

En ello cayo el periódico de la tarde de la notica que Luffy había dado sus respetos a su hermano volviendo a Marine Ford. Eso lo alivio de sobre manera, era un claro mensaje para todos sus nakamas de: _estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí_, al fijarse en el brazo del moreno Sanji se extrañó Luffy nunca había tenido tatuajes así que cuando lo entendió bien, suspiro con calma

Así que su reunión seria en dos años verdad.

No le dijo a Ivan el porqué de su tranquilidad, eso solo le concernía a él.

El Okama reina al menos le dio de comer y le hablo de la nutrición del cuerpo como arma, nunca lo vio así, pero como cocinero era su deber que sus Nakamas no pasaran hambre.

Acepto un reto de conseguir recetas para sus amigos.

Cuando volviera a verlo haría que su capitán se degustara con sus alimentos, además si eso lo hacía feliz de igual manera lo haría el, por un breve instante se preguntó si el Marimo había entendido el mensaje, porque seguro ahora andaría perdido tratando de volver a Shabondy.

No era momento de pensar, si no de sobrevivir al "infierno Okama"

_**17- Reencuentros y sirenas (Isla Gyojin)**_

Cuando toco de nuevo Shabondy su alma regreso a su cuerpo, por todos lados había hermosas señoritas, pudo sentir en su cuerpo el radar que poseía para la bellezas activarse, como un juegue que hace mucho que no usas.

**XXXXX**

El primero que encontró fue al Marimo, sí que era idiota y entre los dos se desato una pelea hasta que su Baby Den-Den mushi sonó, para verlos en el glove numero cuarenta cinco por recomendaciones de Franky.

En el mensaje igual les pidieron buscar a Luffy.

Y lo encontraron.

Al parecer no era el único feliz de verlo, igual en la mirada del Marimo se veía, pero si hubo algo que a Sanji molesto, era como el idiota se Luffy había creído que él era ese adefesio de persona, que pereció robándole su identidad, no existía parecido alguno.

Se lo hizo saber dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, el capitán solo sonrió y pidió disculpas por su equivocación, el suspiro.

Luego corrieron en dirección a donde los esperaba el resto de sus amigos.

**XXXXX**

La isla de los Gyojin fue la experiencia más grata que había tenido hasta ahora. Shirahoshi la princesa sirena era la cosa más linda que había visto.

Y el banquete que tuvieron luego de derrotar a Hody Jones fue delicioso, se aseguró de preguntar las recetas para hacerlas mas adelante en su viaje, espera volver pronto.

Le encanto. Ese lugar.

**XXXXX**

Cuando se dio cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y las cenizas de lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo había caído a su pantalón, trato de limpiarlo pero solo lo empero, suspiro, lo mejor era ir a cambiarse.

Arriba ya no escuchaba ningún ruido, lo cual era bueno para Sanji si no hubiera estado tentado a ir a interrumpir.

Pero al tratar de maldecirlos y apaciguar los sonidos de sus oídos, había recordado todo _eso_, muchas de sus emociones del pasado, ahora podía decir con claridad que si había estado enamorado de su capitán, el tiempo sin verlo se lo confirmo.

_Eso fue hace mucho,_ ahora solo era un "amor" no correspondido que superó.

Estaba feliz, por su capitán y el Marimo idiota, aunque todos sabían de su _amorío,_ era solo una relación secreta a voces, nadie le ponía pegas, ¿Por qué lo harían? si su capitán estaba feliz que más importaba.

Así eran todos en esa nave.

Se levantó del asiento para cambiarse el pantalón y lavarlo para que las cenizas no fueran muy difíciles de quitar después.

Dudaba que alguien atacara el barco...

_Si, de vez en cuando estaba bien recordar, además solo una vez se enamoró de un hombre, podría vivir con ello, si este fue Monkey D. Luffy, pero eso era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba_._Nadie más tenía por qué saberlo._

Lo que Sanji ignoraba era que solo Robin y Zoro lo sabían, pero nunca dirían nada, lo apreciaban demasiado, además de que Zoro era demasiado celoso y la arqueóloga se divertía más sola de las desventuras que pasaban en el Sunny.

* * *

_ Esta historia participa en el 4° reto ProZolu_

_participantes:** Zhena Hik, Roronoa D Sue, SaraChan, IsisDoll **y** Kuro Hebihime** que es nuestra invitada de honor ;D_

_Creador del reto: su servidora XD Yo tuve el control esta vez jaja ok no .-._

**Notas finales: **Bueno que les cuento.. ame escribir la parte de Ussop fue la mas emocionante para mi, auque creo que tuve muchos mometos divertidos escribendolo, aqui acabamos, se que la mayoria ubiera esperdo que usara el ZoSan como pareja "secundaria" pero prefiero el SanLu y he aqui el resultado XD aunque no me especificaron cual queria leer, use esta mas por mi que por ella amo el SanLu XD ¿se nota?

sin mas que decir los dejo espero nos leeamos pronto los amo mis lectores y si llegaron aqui no sean takano.. perdon digo takaños y dejen un reviews de sus opiniones

Nos leemos

atte:kuroSama

y si tiene alguna duda no duden en decirme para eso estoy aqui


End file.
